<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>long and passionate just the way he like it by marisxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878117">long and passionate just the way he like it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisxx/pseuds/marisxx'>marisxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the cloud rests with his elements [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom skull, M/M, Markings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Vibrators, first attempt on explicit smut be gentle with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisxx/pseuds/marisxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vibrator + possessive behavior ft. verde/skull</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skull/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the cloud rests with his elements [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>long and passionate just the way he like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rlly self-indulgent so enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skull moaned and inserted the vibrator into his ass. Right in front of Verde and god, he felt aroused as hell. The piercing stare at his body.. all belonged to him and only him. He pushed it deeper and <em>fuck the vibration felt amazing</em>. Even more amazing if Verde could screw him hard while the vibrator still inside. He wasn't sure if Verde into that stuff but seeing the obvious hard on he got, it wouldn't hurt to try.</p>
<p>He put his arms around Verde and sit in his lap, making the scientist's face even redder than before. <em>Beautiful</em>, for a moment Skull thought that. A face that only he could see. No one else. Skull kept on teasing him, moaning near his ears and begging to be fucked deep and hard. Verde nodded with his face still flushed. Skull's ass was already lubricated and stretched so entering wasn't a hassle.</p>
<p>Verde didn't even budge to take out the vibrator. He entered Skull gently and slowly and despite Skull begging him to do it faster, he just hushed him with a kiss. Skull writhed and moaned under his control. His cock was fully inside and it's amazing how Skull was wrapped around him perfectly. He wanted to move slower but Skull was getting impatient. His face completely flushed red and sweaty. And again Verde just told him to remain patient.</p>
<p>He began to move on his pace. It's slow, too gentle from what Skull is used to. Felt strange like he will go crazy at any moment. His speech started to be more gibberish. Switching from English to Italian to Russian real quick and Verde can't even understand what's he saying.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, Skull was on top of him, riding Verde. <em>Fuck</em>, he looked breathtaking from this perspective. Verde smiled and licked his nape. The cloud groaned, urging him to continue and begging to be marked. Hesitant at first, but it managed to excite him that Skull consented to that.</p>
<p>He immediately marked the cloud. In a spot that everyone could see that Skull was his. Skull chuckled seeing his possessiveness. It's pretty adorable and so he make out with the scientist. Long and passionate, just the way he liked it.</p>
<p>Skull moved his hips on his own accord. The sensation of having a cock and a vibrator was absolutely amazing. And felt like he could cum at any moment soon. He panted and embraced Verde tightly, moaning '<em>I'm coming!'</em></p>
<p>Verde breathed out and told him that he's near too. Both of them came at the same time. Skull, in his exhausted state, gave his one last kiss before fainting. Verde was too tired to move too. That night, they sleep in their filth because none of them had the energy for clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>verde/skull is one of my personal fav ships! the first idea was actually handcuffs but eh something went wrong along the process,, do give me ideas for next! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>